Gas Stations Aren't So Bad
by Godric's Pen
Summary: All Hiccup wants to do is get home for Christmas in a timely manner. But a certain white-haired boyfriend of his has other ideas. A little Christmas one-shot. It's late, I know. :p Hijack.


It's Christmas, guys. I had to. *throws magical Christmas-Hijack dust everywhere*

* * *

"Jack, seriously, we have to go!" an eighteen year old Hiccup Haddock groaned at his boyfriend, who'd taken it upon himself to find every sugary substance in the freakin' gas station.

All Hiccup wanted to do was go in, use the–_disgusting_–bathroom, and get out.

But then again, he was traveling across the state with Jack Frost.

Jack was... Very _excitable_.

Oh, who was he kidding? The guy was an overgrown child, especially around Christmas. And while some days it was what Hiccup loved most about him, now it was just plain annoying.

The white-haired college student turned and grinned his pearly smile," Oh, come on, Hic," Jack sing-songed," You know you want snowballs!

He waved the pink marshmallow treat in Hiccup's blank face.

" You know, I really don't. I _want_ to get back in the car, and get to Berk, before my father has some kind of panic attack."

But Jack wasn't paying attention, wandering over the section of sweets that were covered in sour-sugar.

" Jack! You know this is really important! This is the first time ever that you're meeting my family-"

"Yeah, yeah, meeting your overprotective, guard-dog dad, yadda, yadda, yadda..." said the other, sifting threw packages of candy, though his mouth was pursed in a smug smile.

It meant a lot to Jack that Hiccup was introducing him to the family.

True, they hadn't been together long, but they'd fallen for each other.

Hard.

Jack was in love. He was sure of it. He could feel it in all his being, and he planned on telling Hiccup so. When... That was a matter he wasn't so sure about.

_Soon. Very soon,_ he thought.

" I don't think you get it! They call my father Stoick the Vast for a reason, Jack! He might literally rip your head–"

" Hic! I found sour-nummy-dragons!" The albino shouted over excitedly.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, breaking off from his rant, "Dragons?" The green-eyed teen repeated, intrigued, hurrying over.

Jack smirked from where he was.

He knew very, very well about his little boyfriend's dragon fetish, and planned to use it to his advantage

Hiccup reached Jack's side, and upon seeing his blatant lie and lack of gummy dragons, glared dangerously. " Oh, that's how we're playing, is it?"

Smirk widening, the trickster stealthily snaked his arm around Hiccup's waist, and pulled him close.

The auburn-haired boy emitted a squeak and flailed his arms slightly. He looked up, doe eyes suspicious, "W-what are you doing?"

Jack moved his blue eyes skyward, smile still growing.

Hiccup followed his gaze, bemused.

Freckled cheeks flushed bright red when he caught sight of the little white-berried plant hanging above their heads.

"Mistletoe," Hiccup muttered, blush spreading to his neck. "Of course. I swear, Jack, you're going to be the death of me."

Jack laughed loudly, pulling his boyfriend still closer, smirk in place. "Well?"

Face still ruby, the youth gave a smirk of his own, "Well, _Frost_," Hiccup drawled, hooking his arms around Jack's neck, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

The pale boy chuckled softly, before swooping down and connecting their lips swiftly.

After a moment, Jack pulled back, a dark eyebrow raised. "Hey, Hiccup?"

Said boy gazed at his handsome companion's face, which had taken on a serious look, "Yeah? What is it?" He asked in return, concerned.

"If it turns out your dad really does hate me," Jack began, in a cautious way that made Hiccup brush a hand across his pale cheek gently in reassurance, "Would that really change anything between us?"

Hiccup shook his head, bunching the blue material of Jack's hoodie in his hands, "You're an idiot," he muttered, half-smiling, "Of course it wouldn't."

"How can you be sure?" The taller one pressed, sporting an unconvinced look.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck once again,"Because, I love you, stupid."

His words trembled slightly, and his cheeks began to heat again, waiting anxiously for Jack's response.

The white-haired boy's grip on the scrawny male's waist slackened in surprise.

He was flying. Soaring. Someone get him a boat, because he was king of the world!

Those words, those sarcastic words, fluttered around in his head, trying to file themselves in the messy cavern that was Jack's mind.

_Because, I love you, stupid._

_I love you, stupid. _

_**I love you. **_

The hold that had so suddenly loosened now tightened tenfold.

"Uh, J-Jack," Hiccup wheezed, crushed in the embrace, not that he minded much.

"Love, huh?" chapped lips whispered against an auburn shag, "Well. I guess that's good."

Suddenly, they were staring each other in the eyes, emerald locked on sapphire.

"Because, Hiccup Haddock, I am very much in love with you. Uh, too." Jack finished, laughing softly, eyes sparkling.

Skinny arms wrapped around Jack's middle, a freckly cheek pressed into his chest, and a shaky laugh rumbled against him, "That's–that's amazing. Wow, y-you and I–ha. Wow."

Hiccup was breathless.

This guy, this wonderful, fun, idiotic guy loved him back.

They were _in love_.

It was almost unthinkable. But it was happening. The magic of Christmas.

Jack leaned down again and Hiccup met him halfway.

And, as eyes closed and nimble fingers knotted into snowy spikes, the couple suddenly had a new respect for mistletoe.

And that festively decorated Exxon in the middle of nowhere that had coaxed those powerful, beautiful, words out of them.


End file.
